Melia
Melia Antiqua is one of the playable characters in the Wii RPG Xenoblade Chronicles. She is a the princess of the High Entia who is half High Entia and half Hom, she was born from the second consort of the Emperor of the High Entia, the second consort being a Hom according to tradition that explain why Melia is an half Hom half High Entia and why her mother is long dead during the events of the game (Melia outlived her). She has an half brother who is born from the first consort, Yumea and both were raised in the palace of the imperial capital of Alcamoth. She is later crowned Empress of the High Entia after the death of her father Sorean Antiqua. Appearance ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' History Before meeting the party Melia is first seen fighting the Leone Telethia, accompanied by four knights from Alcamoth. The knights are killed by the Telethia and Melia is left unconscious and on the verge of death in Makna Forest. Meeting the party When the party find her unconscious, Sharla diagnoses that she is suffering from ether depletion. In order to save her, they have to find pure Water Ether Crystals. Shulk heads alone to the Great Makna Falls to gather them and is attacked by Telethia spawn. Upon Shulk's return, Sharla heals Melia by shooting the ether crystals above her body. Melia refuses to explain her reason for being in Makna Forest, but decides to accompany them to Frontier Village as a thanks for their help. When Shulk mentions his battle with the Telethia spawn, Melia is surprised and refuses to believe in Shulk's visions. Only after defeating the Telethia and avenging her fallen allies does she accept the reality of his power. After returning to Frontier Village, Melia decides to officially join the group and to lead them to Eryth Sea herself. Alcamoth Upon the group's arrival in Alcamoth, it is revealed that Melia is the princess of the High Entia and that the Emperor chose her as the crown princess and his successor, with the approval of her older brother Kallian. However, the decision to declare Melia as Sorean's successor does not sit well with the first consort, Kallian's mother, who resents Melia due to her half-Homs lineage. It is at this point that an assassination attempt crafted by Yumea is started. At the first consort's suggestion, Melia is sent to perform an ancient trial in the High Entia Tomb in order to prove herself worthy of the throne. Melia completes the trial and is deemed worthy by the forefathers to become the imperial successor in spite of her half-Homs ancestry. It is at this point that the assassin, Tyrea, attempts to kill Melia with the aid of a Solidum Telethia, but is defeated by the party. Prison Island After Melia is declared successor in a public ceremony, the Mechon attack Alcamoth and Sorean travels to Prison Island to stop them. Melia accompanies the party in giving chase, but they are unable to prevent the emperor's death at the hand of Metal Face. Coronation Following the events on Prison Island, Melia is due to officially ascend to the throne, but her coronation is delayed for one year by Kallian, allowing her time to travel with the party to seek her own vengeance for the death of her father. In the meantime, her brother Kallian serves as the regent while an impersonator is prepared to fill in for Melia's public appearances during her absence. Escaping the Mechonis Following the events at the Mechonis Core, Zanza sinks Prison Island into the Eryth Sea and floods Alcamoth with ether. The action transforms the vast majority of its citizens into Telethia. Dickson confront the party as they attempt to escape aboard Junks, but the party is saved when Kallian and High Entia forces fly in to combat the traitors. However, Kallian and his forces are in turn exposed to high concentrations of ether by Lorithia and transformed, but Melia is spared from transforming due to her Homs ancestry. Bionis Interior Later, Melia and the party travel to the Bionis' Interior, where they confront Lorithia, who keeps the now mindless Telethia form of Kallian under her command. After Lorithia is defeated, Kallian is released from his existence as a Telethia and is able to share tender parting words that only Melia and Riki are able hear. Stats List of Arts * Elemental Discharge Art (attack with a summoned elemental) * Summon Bolt (grants Ether Up | causes electric damage) * Summon Flare (grants Strength Up | causes blaze damage to all enemies around the target) * Spear Break (throws back and slows an enemy, close range) * Hypnotise (puts an enemy to sleep) * Burst End (reduces physical and Ether defence of enemies in range, only available during Element Burst) * Shadow Stitch (Binds enemies in a circle around Melia) * Summon Aqua (grants Regenerate | drains HP from one enemy) * Healing Gift (sacrifices HP to heal a party member) * Summon Copy (resummon the last summoned elemental) * Summon Wind (grants Agility Up | inflicts area damage around the target) * Starlight Kick (forces Topple when used after Spear Break) * Summon Earth (reduces physical damage | inflicts poison) * Reflection (reflects enemy attacks except Talent Arts) * Power Effect Aura (doubles range of elemental auras) * Summon Ice (reduces Ether damage | causes chill damage to all enemies around Melia) * Mind Blast (removes enemy auras and inflicts Arts Seal, only available during Element Burst) Notable gameplay particularities * each element discharge adds 10% to her talent gauge * can buff battle members with the summoned elements * can debuff and inflict high ether damage to enemies by discharging summoned elements or using ether arts * can double ether damage during elemental burst * can use talent arts during chain attacks that will guarantee a successive Chain Attack multiplier on the next turn * most effective ranged fighter other than Sharla; can keep enemies at a distance with Shadow Stitch and Hypnotise * possesses instant topple combo in Spear Break and Starlight Kick * one of two characters who can remove Auras, the other being Shulk * her weapon type is the Staff Skill trees Initial skill trees *Serenity *Honesty *Reliability Unlockable skill trees *Reticence *Passion ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Melia is featured as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version of the game. Trophy Descriptions version.]] *NA: Time for a quick Melia-themed quiz! Take a look and try to guess how old she is. Eighty-eight! You're right! ...Wait-that's not what you guessed? OK, truth is, Melia's a High Entia, and they age MUCH more slowly than Homs. Still, if she's 88, maybe her old-fashioned turns of phrase aren't just because she's a princess! *EU: Time for a quick Melia-themed quiz! Take a look and try to guess how old she is. If you guessed 88, you'd be right! ...Wait, that's not what you guessed? OK, truth is, Melia's a High Entia, and they age MUCH more slowly than Homs. Still, if she's 88, maybe her old-fashioned turns of phrase aren't just because she's a princess! :Wii - Xenoblade Chronicles - 06/2010 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Melia is featured as an Advanced Neutral Primary Spirit. Trivia *Her last name, Antiqua, means old/ancient in Latin. Melia is the only player-character in the game with a known surname. *Melia has the highest accuracy and ether out of all the playable characters in the game. She also has the lowest HP out of the characters. *Melia is also the name of a species family of plants that the Chinaberry Tree belongs to. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Monolith Soft Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:High Entia Category:Hom Category:Royal characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits